Live
by WhovianGurl123
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Ella Smith ends up in Minecraft. Does she find love?Does she survive? Does she meet others? First story - don't be. Hater ;-) ... INCLUDES Mobs from Mob Talker! I will be updating the story a couple times week so you can enjoy it all you want! Send in OCs and ideas for the story - thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT - I wish i did tho :-(  
This is my first PUBLISHED FanFic ... please, if it's bad don't be a hater! Just gimme some constructive criticism, as my drama teacher says ;-). Hope you like it!**

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Ella Smith. I love playing sports and hangin with the guys because all the girls just gossip :-P ... my parents are divorced. My mom is kinda neglectful and my dad is AWESOME! He plays sports with me all the time! My brother is 10 years old and is really smart. I a, 16 years old and this is how I got stuck in the game, Minecraft.

Ella: hey dad, wanna play some basketball?

Dad: can't hon, have to go to work!

Ella: ugh ... Fine -_-

So I decided to go take a walk. As a kid, I explored around my dad's house whenever he was at work. I discovered a broken down hotel that was vacant. I would always go there and tidy up the bed and bring food and clothes and drinks so I could pretend I was a mom.

EIGHT YEARS AGO

Ella: Daddy are you going to work?

Dad: yes sweetie, I'll be back by 5:00 ... don't answer the door!

Ella: never do!

When dad left, I would gather some pieces of bread, butter, Cheetos, Doritos and Skittles. I know, I was junk eater, but I burned off all the fat by playing sports. I also brought blankets, a flashlight, my dolls, and pillows. I would go over to the vacant hotel and go to one room, room 5B. It had a small light shining, a closet, a bathroom but it didn't work.

NOW

Ella: I have no one to play sports with so might as well go over there

I walked over to the hotel and stopped just as I got to the front door. I never actually realized this might be trespassing but whatever. I opened the door looking both ways for any cops. Walking in, I then thought of another thing I realized, how creepy it was. There were ripped paintings everywhere and opening one door, I saw a rat scuttle through my feet. I then got to room 5B. I opened the door and it was the most light room in the whole building! The sheets were made and there were lights, pillows, small clothes in the closets and food on the floor.

Voice: H-hello?

I jumped a little bit ...

Ella: hello? Who's there?

Voice: Come

Ella: come where?

Voice: come to the elevator

Ella: okay...?

Voice: WAIT! First grab the laptop from the bed...

I never even noticed it was there. I grabbed the laptop and turned it on. Minecraft appeared on the screen.

Ella: Hey I love this game!

I was a minecraft geek...! I walked over to the elevator and jumped in, on the lift and saw a note on the button 11:

'_Press this button please! :-)_'

So, I pressed it. Then, I saw a white light and passed out.

I woke up an hour later on blurry grains that looked like sand and then an ocean near by.

Ella: w-what...?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ella meets Minecraft**

Ella: W-what...?!

I got up and walked over to the water. I crouched down and touched the water - freezing, just how I like it. I looked around and saw a bag. It was filled with bikinis, tops, bottoms, soap, shoes, food, weapons, CD player and at the bottom, over a dozen CDs. I went behind the nearest tree and changed the clothes I was in, to the bikini. It was baby blue with a flower on it. I put my clothes I was no longer wearing and put them in a bag. Looking up at the sky, I noticed it was really light out.

Ella: must be morning

I then put the bag into a shady spot and ran into the water.

Ella: CANNINBALL! Woo Hoo!

The water felt AWESOME on my skin and started washing my hair with the soap from the bag.

Boy: oh hi!

It was a boy. Looked about the same age as me. I covered up my body realizing I was wearing just a bikini.

Ella: um...hi. Who are you?

Boy: I'm Yaebi! What's your name?

Ella: I'm Ella Smith

Yaebi: hi Ella! where are you from?

Ella: California.

Yaebi: where's that?

Ella: America? Earth? Where's here?

Yaebi: Oh! Someone else is from Earth! This is Minecraftia!

Holy Shit...

Ella: um cool...I'm sorry I must have water in my ears, did you say M-Minecraft?

Yaebi: yes!

Holy Shit...

Ella: um so where is the person from earth?

Yaebi points through the forest.

Yaebi: right through there...want me to take you to him?

Ella: him?

Yaebi: yeah ... Jack

Ella: um okay...meet me here in about 3 hours?

He nodded the left.

**YAEBI'S POV**

Ella seemed scared ... well she shouldn't! Even though I'm the king of the zombies doesn't mean she has to be scared! But she was cute...really gorgeous in fact!

**ELLA'S POV**

After 2 hours, I had built a decent house and got a garden done. I better get ready...I have to look decent around this human because I'm not sure Yaebi is human...he said there was another person from earth here and he didn't mean him...?

When the 3rd hour struck, Yaebi immediatky was at my door.

Yaebi: wow, you build fast.

Ella: thanks, I do have a knack for this game!

Yaebi: heh. So we're gunna go over to Jack's house for dinner now.

Ella: okay great!

Once we go to Jack's house...

Ella: woah

Yaebi: yeah...he's been here a while

Someone opened the door

Boy: hey you must be Ella!

Ella: and you must be Jack!

Jack: the one and only!

Ella: haha ... so what's for dinner?

Jack: steak and mushroom stew!

Ella: mmmmm sounds good!

Jack: yup

We talked FOREVER. After 3 hours, Yaebi left and we were all alone.

Jack: So when did you get here?

Ella: Just this morning actually...

I said finishing a piece of pie and snagging another one. Jack did the same after I did.

Jack: Woah. So how did you get here?

Ella: Screwed Elevator

Jack: ah...

Ella: yeah...hell of a broken down hotel. How did you get here?

Jack: Well I got her almost a year ago actually. There was a freak storm and I went into a port-a-potty

Ella's mind: what?!

Ella: ?

Jack: I was at a Fair and it was the only closed space. I was young and stupid.

Ella: so how old are you?

Jack: 16

Ella: me too

Jack: you know, Ella, I've only just met you and think you're the prettiest girl in the world

Ella: Are you talking Minecraft or Earth?

Jack: haha, both

Then he kissed me. I backed away in awe...

Ella's mind: I never knew someone actually liked me!

Then I kissed him back. :-)

Jack: you're awesome

Ella: I know right?!

T**hanks guys! I might be posting one later tonight and maybe tomorrow...hope you liked it and want more! Please reveiw, follow, like...anything else...? Thanks! BTW, I'm excepting OCs so if you want to be in here, please list everything about your OC and I will try to put them in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

**Okay guys, this story will have Mobs from the Mob Talker!**

It then felt AWESOME to be in a ... game ... ? I have a boyfriend, a great house but Jack asked me to move in with him and I said maybe, and have an great reputation in the game. This is great! But I miss my family. Playing sports all day with my dad, letting my YOUNGER brother help me with homework and most of all, believe it or not, I miss arguing with my mom. Hmph, well have to get my mind off of that so I can focus on surviving :/ . So, I went to Jack's house.

Ella: Hey Jack

Jack: Hey Ella

Ella: what shall we do today?

Jack: what are you...the Queen of England?

Ella: whatever...

Jack: well, I'm thinking we go out for a walk

Ella: sounds good to me!

We went walking into the Forest.

Ella: this is nice

Jack: yup

Then, something rustled in the bushes near by. I got my bow out and ready.

Ella: what the hell?

Jack: yum...Ella stand back

Ella: no way! Don't be sexist.

Jack: fine! Get exploded by a creeper!

Ella: What?! How do you know it's a... AHHHH!

The thing that came out of the bush was a girl - not a creeper, a girl.

Girl: Jack?

Jack: Oh, hi Cupa

Cupa: JACK!

She then swung her arms around him and gave him kisses on his cheek. With those kisses, came my face, blushing.

Ella's mind: why am I blushing?

Jack: oh, Cupa, this is Ella

Cupa: is she...*whispering* human?

Ella: yes, I'm very human

JacK: heh, yeah very human and very my girlfriend

Cupa turned bright red.

Cupa: well that's great because I'm going out with Yaebi!

Ella: really?

Cupa: ummmmm yes...? No!

Jack: oh okay haha

Ella: well nice to meet you Cu-

Girl: oh jeez...Cupa

Cupa: hello...skull

Ella: hi I'm Ella

Jack: Ella...

Skull: what Jack? She's just introducing herself!

Skull held out her hand to me.

Skull: hey I'm Skull, Princess of the Skeletons.

Ella: wait...so does that make...

Cupa: make me Princess of the Creepers? Why yes it does!

Yaebi: and it makes me, Prince of the Zombies...

Ella's mind: where did Yaebi come from?

Ella: oh...hi Yaebi.

Yaebi: hey Ella

Ella: so...woah this a lot to take in! Is there a prince and Princess for every mob?

Cupa: yuppers!

Skull: well, there's a prince OR Princess for each mob, not both.

Ella: okay...so who's the Blaze ruler?

Jack: that would be Blazette...Princess.

Ella: okay...who's the zombie pigman ruler?

Jack: Terra...Princess

Skull: there's mostly Princess but there is princes'

Ella: okay. Well, I got to go lay down to take this all in. Maybe you all should come over tomorrow for dinner?

Jack: yeah! We could do it at my house!

Skull: okay we'll be there!

Ella: feel free to bring friends!

They nodded and Jack and I left.

Ella (to Jack): they seem nice!

Jack: Well, you haven't seen their whole sides.

Like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner Party - Minecraft Edition ;-)**

Ella: they should be here any minute!

Jack: don't be too overwhelmed...their just friends coming over for dinner.

Ella: I know, I know - *door bell* they're here!

I then opened the door...SO EXCITED!

Ella: skull! Cupa!

Cupa: hey Ella!

Skull: sup Ella

Ella: who's this?

I was gesturing to a tall girl in the back wearing a black coat that went to her knees and shorts you couldn't really see but knew he was wearing them.

Jack: hey Andr!

Andr: hi Jack

She said sheepishly

Ella: oh hello, Andr

Andr: hi...

Ella: oh, Ella :-)

Andr: hi, nice to meet you Ella!

Ella: won't you all come in?

Yaebi: sure...thanks Ella!

Ella: Yaebi!

I hugged Yaebi - he's such a good friend! :-)

Yaebi: I brought pie!

Jack: yum! Thanks Yaebi.

Yaebi: No Problem.

We all came in and sat at the table. It was divinely set up with flowers and glowstone.

Andr: You've redecorated Jack ...

Ella's mind: She's been here before?! Wait ... this doesn't bother. Hmph ...

Jack: um ... yeah

Skull: What's for dinner?

Jack: Steak and Mushroom Stew

Ella's Mind: Hey that was the first meal I ever ate with Jack ... :-)

We were talking for a while and finally came down to one conversation.

Cupa: So Ella, how long have you and Jack been going out?

Ella: um ... About a couple months now.

Cupa: cool.

Ella: how long did you and Jack go out?

Jack: Ella want some more stew?

Cupa: about a year

Jack: how about more steak? Bread anyone?

Ella: cool ...

Jack: hey Ella can I talk to you alone?

Ella: sure ... scuse us!

Cupa: okay!

Then he grabbed my hand and took me to the living room.

Jack: what was that?

Ella: what was what?

Jack: why did you ask Cupa that?

Ella: just making conversation

Jack: ok just, zip the lip wisey! Cupa just gets emotional under our long-gone relationship

Ella: okay, Jack...!

Jack: yeah?

Ella: I-I _love_ you :-)

Jack: I love you too Ella Smith

Then he kissed me :-)

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nether

**Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I have been doing schoolwork. I will write more! And thank you Dante T. The Vampire King and Sorabrine for sending in OCs. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: Nether

6 months passed ... Jack and I had built a new house. Made out of Cobblestone with big windows, three stories, nine rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a garden.

Ella: I love one new house!

Jack: I know right?! Ahhhhh I love us!

Ella: wanna do something fun?

Jack: sure what?

Ella: just get some obsidian and meet me in the forest in an hour!

Jack: okay ... sounds good!

ONE HOUR LATER

Ella: got the stuff?

Jack: yup...so what's it for?

Ella: We're going to the Nether.

Jack: No! No way Ella! It's too dangerous! Terra will be there! It's too bad!

Ella: Sexist...and what's bad about Terra?

Jack: Well it's just - If she doesn't like you, she'll send he Pigmen troops and kill you

Ella: Well I wanna see the Nether and Nothing will stop me!

Jack: Fine, but it's your grave.

He put down the obsidian in the order for the Nether reactor and I lit the black blocks. All of the sudden, a purple sparkly window appeared in front of me. I looked at Jack for approval and I stepped in.

Ella: Here we are!

Girl: FREEZE! Species, name, and age.

I fell to the hard ground and started panting.

Ella: Human! Ella Smith! 16!

Girl: Well hello Ella Smith, I'm Terra, Princess of the Pigmen, well and women.

Ella: nice to meet you

Jack: Hey Terra

Terra: Jack! You haven't been here in a while.

Jack: well she wanted me to go

Ella: Yeah...so Princess of the Pigmen...are you going to destroy me?

Terra: actually, no. I like you so your cool

Ella: okay, mind if we take a tour around here?

Terra: go ahead.

Jack and I started walking around for a while when we stopped and heard a noise. We thought it was the cracking of the fire but it was more of a whisper.

Ella: Hello? Is anyone there?

Voice: duh *scoffs* idiots

Ella: hey jerk, just come out here and fight me like a man

Jack: Ella don't encourage it

Voice: it? It?!

Ella: I'm guessing its a male

Voice: it is!

The boy comes out. He had Dark brown hair, Brown eyes, bat ears peaking out of his hair, and little fangs that show

Boy: hi I'm Danny

Ella: oh, hello Danny. I'm ella

Jack: And I'm Jack

Danny: hello Jack and Ella

Ella: so what are you doing in the Nether if your a Bat Prince?

Danny: how did you know i was a Bat prince?

Ella: fangs, ears. I connected the dots!

Jack: I see it now

Danny: we you're spot on. And the reason I'm here was I was looking for someone.

Ella: who?

Danny: I'm not sure what her name was but my dad said I should get to know her then marry her.

Ella: oh okay. Do you know what she looks like and what she acts like and what Princess she is?

Danny: she's not a princess, she has dark hair with some highlights, hazel eyes, ruby red lips...

Ella: wait that sounds like...

Jack: Ella!

Danny: Ella. Woah, didn't expect that!

Ella: I didn't either!

Danny: but you kinda have to marry me

Ella: no way!

Danny: but my dad...

Ella: just don't listen to him!

Danny: I can't!

Ella: of course you can! I disrespected my mom all the time!

Danny: but it'll end in terrible deaths!

Ella: fine then we'll just pretend that we're a couple in front of him

Jack: but...

Ella: Jack

Jack: fine JUST around his dad!

Ella: just!

Jack: fine

Ella: Danny wanna come with us?

Danny: better not...I have to get back to the over world

Ella: okay see you later!

Danny: bye!

Ella: it's okay Jack. You're still my one love!

Girl: Jack?

**Hope you like it!**

**Spoilers: Sorabrine, your OC will be in the next chapter**!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Girl

**Leave your OCs please! I love adding them into my story! Love you guys!**

Chapter 6: A New Girl

Girl: Hello?

Jack: Sora?

Sora: Yeah that's me ... how do you know me?

Jack: Sora! Are you alright? How do you now remember me?

Sora: Well the last this I remember is waking up here. Would you try to remind me of what happened?

Ella: wait she's...

Sora: Oh hi, I'm Sora, 15 years old and human!

Ella: Human! Jack you told me you and I were the only humans here!

Jack: Yeah well I've been trying to forget Sora.

Ella: Why?

Sora: Yeah why Jack?

Jack: Because...

Ella: Jack!

Jack: Because I was the one who made her loose her memory, Okay!

Ella: Why?

Jack: Because she's been through so much!

Sora: Jack what did I go through?!

Ella: Jack ... ?

Jack: She was beaten

Ella: By who?!

Jack: By Yaebi!

Ella: Yaebi! I thought he was so nice!

Sora: Who's Yaebi?

Ella: The Zombie Prince.

Sora: well why would he do that?

Jack: because he was in love with you! And I was in love with you.

My head cocked up with dissapointment. I never knew Jack was in love with someone else before. I mean, I guessed that he had gone out with other girls because he was good looking but he never mentioned being in love! In fact he never mentioned another human in Minecraft!

Sora: oh well ... I need someone to teach me everything so you can be in love with me now!

Then she kissed him! Straight out kissed him!

Jack: I can't!

Sora: well why not?!

Jack: because I'm in love with someone else!

Sora: so when someone looses their memory you just go and love someone else? Wait a second...my memory is coming back.

Ella: and...?

Sora: it wasent Yaebi that beat me...

She looked at Jack. Then I knew.

Sora: it was you Jack.

I ran away with hot tears dripping down my face.

Jack: Ella! I didn't have a choice! I had too!

Ella: why? Because she was talking with another one of your lost girlfriends?

Jack: No! *scoffs* because she was killing all of my friends!

I stopped and turned to him. Drying my eyes.

Ella: what?

Jack: there were more humans in Minecraftia. But she killed them all. There was mostly girls and she was afraid they would take me away from here. Then she was afraid the boys would take me away too. She couldn't handle it. So, she killed them. When she killed 3 of them, I was too afraid that she was going to kill me so I hid. Then she killed more. So, I had to stand up. I had to beat her up.

Ella: oh ... well you could've just ran away. You didn't have to beat her up.

Jack: WELL SHE DIDNT HAVE TO KILL!

I was stunned. Jack never yelled at me before!

Ella: w-we better get going

Sora: what about me?

I then grabbed Jack and whispered to him

Ella: maybe we can take her and teach her good and that IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Jack: ugh fine

(To Sora)

Ella: your comin with us!

Sora: really?! Yay!

**I'll be adding in the next OC next chapter or so! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another One!

**Thank you CaptianBurke for your OC! Here it is!**

Chapter 7: Another one!

Boy: h-hello

Ella: ugh not another one!

Jack: be nice!

Boy: I'm Bryce, Prince of the -

Ella: lemme guess, wither?

Bryce: yeah how did you know?

Ella: lucky guess

Bryce: oh okay

Ella: I'm Ella by the way, and this is Jack

Jack: Hi, we're both human

Byrce: h-humans?

Jack: From Earth

Bryce: E-Earth?

Jack: Nevermind ... we're not from here

Bryce: Oh okay. Who's this?

Sora: I'm Sora, also human.

BRYCE'S POV

Woah. Sora is so beautiful. I don't even know anything about her except her name, species and that she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!

Bryce: H-Hello Sora

Sora: So is it cool being a Wither Prince

Bryce: Yeah, I guess. But I get lonely. There's only me and Terra in the Nether fortress. But no one really comes here.

Sora: That's sad.

SORA'S POV

I felt bad for Bryce. He looks so sad and he's so quiet. But he's pretty cute. I took a step closer to him.

Sora: M-maybe I could stay here with you

I turned to Jack and Ella

Sora: If that's okay with you guys.

Ella: No that's totally fine!

I turned to Bryce.

Sora: Could I?

He cocked his head up with happiness.

Bryce: Of course!

Sora: Thank you so much

I hugged him. He was so warm, he's so great!

BRYCE'S POV

Bryce: I'll get your room ready! Wanna come?

Sora: sure ... hold on though. Jack, thanks for everything. Im sorry I killed your friends, I really am!

Jack: Just don't kill anyone else

Sora: I won't. And Ella, thank you for giving me a chance.

Ella: Don't worry, Everyone deserves a second chance.

Sora hugged Ella then turned to me.

Sora: Let's go

We ran off to the Nether Fortress.

ELLA'S POV

Ella: They're great together. And Jack, it's true. Everyone deserves second chances.

Jack: I know, it's just that she did something TOO horrible i didn't know if I could trust her.

ella: Well, you can trust me

jack: I know

then he gave me a peck on the lips. I don't know why I fell for him ;-)

**Well that's it! hoped you liked it! Please send in your OCs! I love adding them in!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Overworld

**This is an emotional chapter. Hope you like it! :D**

Chapter 8: The Overworld

We headed up in the Overworld. We said bye to Terra.

Ella: Bye Terra

Terra: Are you coming back?

Jack: We defenitly will, we made a couple friends so we'll come back, right Ella

Ella: Right

Jack waved goodbye to Terra and took my hand.

Jack: I'm glad your here

Ella: I'm glad I'm here too!

Jack: Hey Ella, we better get back, right now.

Ella: Okay but can't we just walk?

Jack: Ella, no, we need to go, NOW!

I turned around to see what he was worrying about and saw. Herobrine. I stared into his eyes. For some reason, I felt like I knew him all my life. I couldn't look away for his torturous eyes. It killed me look away, his eyes were my guilty pleasure.

Jack: Ella! Look away! His eyes will kill you!

Ella: n-no there beautiful.

Jack: WHAT?! There deadly!

I had to look away, for Jack's sake. So, I did.

Ella: I'm sorry, they were so...so...

Jack: I know, you can't even think of the word for it. I experienced that before! When I first saw him!

Ella: No, Jack, this was different

Jack: what do you mean?

Ella: Well, when I saw him, I saw my family. My brother, mom, dad and...

Jack: and...

Ella: My s-sister

Jack: you never told me you had a sister!

Ella: I don't talk about her!

Jack: Well why?

Ella: Because she died! She died of cancer. That's how I got into sports! I started doing Breast Cancer Walks and then I got into them. I did them every month and started to like exercise - but the point is! Is that I loved her

I started tearing up. I couldn't hold back, he was Jack! He wouldn't care if I cried...

Ella: She was my best friend! And she had to go and die at age 4. Age 4, Jack! She was so young. Everyday, I begged god to make me die and have cancer because I wanted to be with her! I even Then when I saw her in his eyes, I just. I just had to remember her. He's the bringing of darkness and for me, that's the remembrance of my sister, Kayla. I'm sorry Jack -

Jack: No it's okay. If I had a sister that died, I would be sad too. But he only brings up darkness if he's going to attack. Ella, we have to get out of here and warn our friend about him. We have to buckle down and arm ourselves.

Well, that's it! Hope you liked the chapter! I'll be adding in the newest OC next chapter ... send me the OCs pls!


	9. Chapter 9: waiting

Chapter 9: Waiting...

After Jack and I got to the Overworld, we got all of our friends together in our house.

Jack: Guys, Ella and I saw...him

Cupa: Oh no!

Ella: Yeah, so we need to ready ourselves

Jack: Cupa, Yaebi, you all get food, as much as you can. Skull, Andr, you get the weapons

Then, two girls walked through the door

Girl #1: hello? We heard there was a meeting and came.

She shook Jack's hand

Girl #1: Hi I'm Blazette and this is Niomi

Ella: Lemme guess, you're Blaze princess and she's human

Blazette: Exactly...

Ella: Damn I'm good

Blazette: So what can we do? We got the message that he was here

Jack: Yup that's it

Niomi: What can we do?

Jack: Well, Niomi, go with Andr and Skull to get weapons and-

Niomi: No! I have to go with Blazette. She's my friend...

Jack: Okay, okay. Blazette and Niomi-

Ella: Jack, They should go to the Nether and get Terra, Bryce and Sora

Jack: No way, Ella! No ones going there! Sorry for them but I'm not risking anyone else!

Blazette: Jack, im from the nether, were going there

Jack: No

Blazette: yes

Jack: Fine. Go to the Nether Fortress to get Bryce the wither prince and Sora, human. On your way back, you should see Terra, Pigmen Princess

Blazette: Okay

Ella: Jack and I will get Danny and get ready here. Everyone good?

They all nodded

Jack: Okay, everyone do what their assigned and come back her ASAP!

Jack and I walked out the door a couple minutes after everyone left. We left with some weapons just in case he comes.

Ella: so there's another human?

Jack: I was a bit surprised myself!

Ella: So you didn't know she was here?

Jack: Nope, not a clue

Ella: okay. Let's find Danny.

We looked in the nearest cave, because he was a bat prince

Jack: DANNY!

Ella: DANNY!

Jack: where are you Danny Boy?

Danny: Right here!

Then, Danny just came up and kissed me. For a while!

Ella: Wh-what was that for?

Danny: Just had a craving for human lips

Jack: Um, I'm still here, Ella's boyfriends?

Ella: Let it go, Jack. so if your a bat, doesn't it mean your part vampire?

Danny: I guess so...why? Do you want me to bite you?

He flared his fangs to me.

Ella: No, if I'm in the middle of dying maybe but now, I'm good.

Danny: What about you, Jack?

Jack: Hm, lemme think about it

Danny: Okaaaaaaay

On the way back to the house, I told Danny about me seeing Herobrine and how we need to prepare the house.

Danny: Okay, Lez arm dis bitch

ANDR'S POV

Meanwhile, Skull and I walked to her house and got her weapons.

Skull: Like it?

She said as she opened the door to her weapon room

Andr: W-Woah

Skull: Yeah, I like archery

She said as she was gesturing to the many arrows and bows she had collected.

Andr: H-Hey skull

Skull: sup Andr

Andr: I think I'm in love

YAEBI'S POV

Cupa: So we can head over to my house and get almost all of my food and then-

I kissed her. I had to! I loved her! Even though I said that I loved Ella before, I realized I only liked her because she was new!

Yaebi: I-I'm sorry I just-

Then, she kissed me back

Cupa: Yaebi, shut up

We made-out, for a while.

Cupa: We're never telling anyone about this

I nodded then we got the food and headed back to Jack and Ella's place

SKULL'S POV

Skull: What do you mean your in love? With who?

Andr: um with...

Skull: Andr?

Andr: A Boy that none of us have met...

Skull: What's his name?

Andr: H-His name is Dimitri and he's very sexy...

BLAZETTE'S POV

Meanwhile, in the Nether,

Niomi: Ugh, Blazette, I'm bored, Lez talk

Blazette: what about?

Niomi: is there a special man in your life?

Blazette: well, there is one guy that's I've had my eye on and I know that he likes me

Niomi: ooooooh do tell

Blazette: His name is Micheal Knight - he's only part human

She looked at me with discerning eyes

Niomi: What's wrong? You know I'm only part human

Blazette: I know but he's many things, not just human, but he's part Blaze, Enderman and Wither! He's really cute though...

Niomi: Then you should tell him

Blazette: NO WAY! If he found out, he would get super duper happy!

Niomi: what's wrong with that?

Blazette: well, he would kinda...overreact

Niomi: what do you mean?

Blazette: well he would kinda destroy everything with joy. It's like crying with joy, but...destructive.

Niomi: well you can't tell him then...

Blazette: And if I flirt with him, he'll do the same thing.

Niomi: huh. Then just talk to him but don't have any one-on-one time to him

Blazette: okay...hey there's Bryce and Sora!

Sora: hello

Bryce: Hey Blazette

Blazette: hey Bryce, Hello Sora. Guys, this is Niomi.

ELLA'S POV

After everyone had come back to the house, we ate dinner and got ready.

Skull: Guys, we brought a BUNCH of weapons

Cupa: and we brought a bunch of food

Jack: and we can see you two brought Terra and Bryce and Sora

Ella: Guys, I wanna tell you more about my experience with him.

Niomi: Okay then tell us Ella

Ella: Well, he was so entrancing. His eyes were older than he looked and he was shorter than I expected Herobrine to be! But it's like, he was a part of me...it's like he was a ghost that I knew. But in his eyes, he showed a video type thing. It was of my s-sister.

I felt tears welling in my eyes

Ella: I'm sorry but - I just can't get that image out of my mind

Blazette: Wait, he was shorted than you expected him to be? His eyes looked older than he looked? Oh my notch-

Ella: What?! What Blazette?

Blazette: I know him, that's not Herobrine. That's Herobrine's son, not physically worse that Herobrine but mentally worse - the receiver of darkness!

**Okay, so did you like it? Long chapter, more fun! So next chapter, we will meet Dimitri, Micheal and other OCs! Btw, ViolaDalek (my best friend) gave me the OC, Dimitri, so don't blame me if it's too weird!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Hybrid

**Guys, I'm getting tears in my eyes with joy! I really thought this was going to be one of my washed up stories but I guess not! Y'all are so nice and supportive! Thank you for voting on my Poll in my bio, it really helps! And thank you ! Guys, his OC, Micheal is so cool! And a special shoutout to Sunningdale, ViolaDalek, and Clairity2! They're my best friends and go check them out please! And another special shoutout to Sorabrine, you gave me two awesome OCs that I absotutly love! Thanks for all the support love you guys! :-***

Chapter 10: Meeting the hybrid

Ella: WHAT?! Who is he?

Blazette: His name is Brian and he's really nice! And um, he lives in the Nether.

Skull: Can we kill him?

Blazette: NO! He's really nice! He got banished to the Nether because he showed mercy to someone. His father, Herobrine banished him.

Jack: Oh, well then why would Ella experience that?

Blazette: Why don't we ask him? I can never find him. But I know someone who can...

Ella: Who's that?

Niomi: Micheal Knight...

MICHEAL'S POV

It was very hot. Although it shouldn't be...because I'm a Redstone Ninja Master and I'm part Blaze. Something was different. Then, I heard a voice calling...

Voice: Micheal...

Micheal: Who's there? I'm armed!

Voice: Come Micheal Knight, we need you.

Micheal: Who needs me? And how do you know my name?

Suddenly realizing who it was, I passed out.

Waking up...

Micheal: W-What?

Blazette: Micheal!

Micheal: Blazette! Where am I?

Blazette: In Ella and Jack's house...

Micheal: Who's Ella and Jack?

Ella: Hi...

Micheal: Oh hello...

Jack shook my hand like I was his brother!

Jack: Hi I'm Jack!

Micheal: Micheal...Blazette why did you summon me here?

I really liked Blazette. She was my best friend! And I hoped we could be more...but she never seems to show that she likes me! Maybe she does like me...she just hides it REALLY well. Damn she's good...

Blazette: Because we need you to bring us Brian...

That's the only reason she brought me here? Dammit!

Micheal: Oh...well I can bring him here. But let me tell you all something, Brian is REALLY overprotective and he always has two little friends with him, like a possy. No one knows who they are and don't ask...

Cupa: Why not, Handsome?

Handsome?

Micheal: Heh...well because if they unsheiled their hands from their eyes, don't blink or you will die.

Ella: Haha! Like Weeping Angels from Doctor Who! Wait...those are real?

Yaebi: Weeping what?

Ella: Nevermind...

Micheal: Just don't blink if you look at them and your fine...so, ready to summon him?

They all nodded. We're they serious? I mean, I'm part Enderman, Blaze and wither, but even I didn't have a clue why they were so filled with energy to summon him.

Micheal: before I do it...

Everyone: ugh!

Micheal: why do you want me to do this?

Niomi: Because Ella saw him...but he was-

Ella: it was like I was connected to him.

Then I took a step toward Ella, feeling oddly attracted to her.

Micheal: I've felt the same thing before...

Ella took a step away from me...looking like I was a monster, which I was.

Ella: What?

Micheal: I have! Like he was your family...then he played something like a video of a horrible thing that happened in your life...

ELLA'S POV

I couldn't believe that he felt the same way. Could we be...somehow connected? That couldn't be! Although, when he walked on the room, I did feel something...

Ella: Just summon him

I said with tears spawning in my eyes

MICHEAL'S POV

I did what Ella told me to do...I started summoning him. I could tell that she didn't feel talking about what had happened.

Micheal: Okay, let's do this

I started changing ancient hymns. Everyone looked perplexed at what I was saying. I know Niomi could understand what I was saying because she looked like she was enjoying it.

Ella: Niomi

Ella said under her breath

Ella: What is he saying?

Niomi: He's saying, 'Son of Darkness come to us. Son of Darkness come to us. We need you now. Not ever before. Son of Darkness come to us.'

Ella: Hmph

ELLA'S POV

All of the sudden, a lightning rod came hurdling in through the window. Shattering it into a million pieces. It shot right in the middle of all of us. In front of me.

Ella: What the hell?!

Micheal: Don't touch it, or you'll be dead in a millisecond

Then, a voice came out of the lightning

Voice: AHHHHHHHH

A boy appeared with two boys aside of him.

Boy: It is good to get out of there...!

Micheal: Brian!

Brian: Micheal! Hows it goin?

Micheal: Good!

Brian stopped waddling around like he was drunk and stopped in front of me

Brian: Don't I know you?

Ella: I don't...recall...?

Micheal: Brian, that's Ella

Brian knelt down in front of me, took my hand and kissed it.

Jack: *scoff*

Ella: I'm guessing your from Europe

Brian: What? No...I'm from Hell. The depths of Hell.

Ella: Well very nice to meet you Brian from the depths of Hell

Brian: Don't be a Smart-Ass babe, kay?

I rolled my eyes. Show off.

Brian: Hey, I do know you...from the Nether. You looked into my eyes and saw something. What was it you saw?

Ella: Don't say it...

Brian: Was it...

Ella: Don't say it...

Brian: Haley...

Yep, I knocked him out. One punch and that sucker got his lights knocked out of him.

Micheal: Ella!

Tears started running down my face like rocks roll down hills. I ran into my bedroom. I couldn't take it anymore! Brian was too much to handle! As soon as I got into my room, I sat on my bed and ran my hands against the quilt. I missed the real world. Where birds sang in the morning and crickets made beautiful music at night. I looked to the side of the bed and saw the bag that came with me when I got here. It was a torn up suede with two key chains that said my name in glitter

Brian: Miss that world, don't you?

Ella: What do you want?

Brian: Knocked me out pretty good out there, huh?

Ella: Well you brought up something I don't like to talk about...

Brian: I'm sorry. It's just, when I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my mind.

Ella: Oh

Brian: And you must know that I cannot control those videos

Ella: Oh

He got closer to me. For a second, I thought he was attracted to me and I was attracted to him...

Brian: Oh, always saying Oh!

Ella: Sorry I just -

Then he kissed me, right on the lips! Ignoring the fact that I have a boyfriend! As soon as his lips touched mine, there was a spark of electricity that lit up the whole room.

Ella: Woah

Brian: I know, I'm a great kisser

Ella: Well yeah but not that...

Brian: The light?

Ella: y-yeah

Brian: Ella, I really like you

Ella: Yeah?

Brian: Yeah

Then he kissed me again.

Ella: We're never talking about this, EVER

And we walked out of the room, together.

We walked out of the room, together.

Jack: Ella, were you-

Ella: No Jack. Don't be an idiot!

Jack: Okay! Okay!

Brian: Or did we?

I smacked Brian in the gut.

Ella: Shut up Brian

Jack: o~o

We all walked in the living room and saw someone standing in the living room

Ella: Who's this?

Andr: This is Dimitri

He was super sexy. Like ULTRA sexy!

Ella: Hi

Dimitri: Hello

He was in a white button down shirt that wasn't even buttoned, skinny jeans and skate shoes.

Ella: Hi

Jack: *scoff*

Ella: sorry um - welcome!

**Hoped you like it! New OCs will be coming soon! Again, long chapter! Now, I know some of you took my poll on my bio page but if you really want more of something, then comment on the story! Also, if you have a idea for the next chapter or two, pm me plz! Thanks to all my great fans!**


	11. Chapter 11: Yowzah!

**In this Chapter, we will see more of Dimitri, and a couple other OCs. So just know that Dimitri has the scent that women can't resist except for mobs. So like Cupa, Skull, and Andr can't fall for him and Ella can...but then why does Andr fall for him? Hmmmm...? Slight Harry Potter Movie character mentioned...**

Chapter 11: Yowzah!

Ella: Welcome!

Dimitri: Thanks

Andr: I invited him...

Ella: Okay...why?

Andr: Skull didn't think he was real.

Dimitri: Well why wouldn't you think that?

Then someone appeared next to him. He looked human but I couldn't tell. He had white blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a suit and tie and looked like Lucious from the Harry Potter Movies.

Boy: Hello I am Dante

Seemed cocky. Too Cocky.

Ella: Hello Dante, I'm Ella, this is -

Dante: I know who you are.

Ella: How?!

Dante: I'm psychic.

Ella: Oh ok...

Dante and Dimitri...the cocky and sexy brothers. I stepped closer to Dimitri, feeling oddly enchanted by his aroma...?

Ella: Your...

Dimitri: I'm?

Ella: I'm feeling oddly enchanted by your aroma

Dante: he gets that a lot.

Ella: Look, everyone can stay here for the night but everyone has to go in the morning

Everyone: Ok!

Jack: Just everyone go to sleep - this has been WAY too long of a night!

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Ella: Ugh

Brian: You look lovely this morning

Ella: You little son of a bitch

Brian: That's me...

Danny: Hey Guys

Brian: Who's this stud?

Danny: This stud is Danny the Bat Prince

Brian: Well I'm Herobrine's son...do I care?

Danny: Just guessing here, but no

Yaebi: Hey

Jack: Hey guys

Ella: my favorite boys in the world!

Then I kissed them all on the cheek

Jack: Hey look

We looked outside and it was snowing. It was a winter wonderland!

Ella: Wow! I'm going to go change into warmer clothes...meet y'all out there in 15 minutes...

I ran into my room finding something on the ground. Something horrible.

Ella: Haley?

Haley: Ella?

**THANKS GUYS! Hope you liked the new chapter, left ya on a cliffhanger. I know everyone has been craving a new chapter...a couple new OCs in the next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12: Calling out the instruments

**So, here's the new chapter. A couple new OCs like I mentioned in the last chapter.**

Chapter 12: Calling out the instruments

Ella: Haley?!

Haley: Ella!

She scrambled off the floor and hugged me with a giant bear hug.

Ella: Haley Elizabeth Smith! How did you get here, when did you get here?

Haley: I got her a long time ago. When I - died.

Ella: But how di-

Haley: Well There was a light then I was on the beach ... I knew about Minecraft so I survived.

Ella: How did you get in here?

Haley: Window...

Ella: Oh. Well...

I took the bag from my bedside and brought out two wool sweaters, two pairs of pants and two shirts.

Ella: Change into these and we'll go outside and meet everyone...

Haley: Okay

-AFTER WE CHANGED-

Ella: Hey everyone

Jack: Who's this?

Ella: This is...

Haley: Haley

Jack: Your...sister?

Ella: Yeah...she came here a while ago

Jack: Really? Wow...hi Haley

Haley: Hello...

Jack: Jack

Yaebi: I'm Yaebi, this is Danny, Dante, Brian, Dimitri, Skull, Cupa and Andr

Haley: Hello Everyone

Voice: Hello?

Other Voice: Helllooooo?

Ella: Hello?

Boy: Hi...who are you?

Girl: Yeah...

Ella: I'm Ella

Jack: Jack

Boy: Felix...and this is Priscilla

Priscilla: Hello

Ella: Hi...so what are you doing here?

Felix: Looking for someone...

Jack: Who?

Priscilla: Serenity...she's the squid princess, have you seen her?

Yaebi: No...

Haley: I think I've seen her...going that way though.

Felix: H-Hi...

Haley: Hello...I'm Haley

Felix: Felix

Haley: So...should I get some hot chocolate for everyone? Felix, wanna come with me?

Felix: Course!

They left, I could already tell they liked each other.

Ella: So Priscilla...are you-

Priscilla: yeah, I'm not human...I'm a Ocelot Princess

Ella: Cool...wait, how do you know humans?

Priscilla: Felix is my best friend and he's a human...

HALEY'S POV

I'm so glad that I'm with Ella. She's the best sister in the whole universe, but she's the only sister I've every had. But what's had my attention was Felix...I know he likes me, it's kinda obvious. But I wanna kinda wait a little until we really start...going out.

Haley: I think the milk and cocoa mix is in here

Felix: Hey Haley...

Haley: What's up?

Felix: I really like you and I was-

Haley: Felix, I know what your going to say but, I think we should get to know each other before we start going out...I mean, we only just met...

Felix: Yeah your probably right. Sorry if I offended you.

Haley: No it's just...that's how I do it in California...

Felix: Hey, I was from California...

Haley: Really? Cool! Help me get the hot chocolate ready?

Felix: Sure

ELLA'S POV

Ella: Hey there's something in the water...

Priscilla: Serenity!

Serenity: Priscilla! Hey where's Felix?

Priscilla: He's in the house getting Hot Chocolate...lemme get my bathing suit on and I'll get in... you guys wanna come?

Ella: No way! It's too cold!

Priscilla: Suit yourself!

Then she ran into the woods.

Ella: W-Where did she go?

Serenity was really pretty. I looked at Danny and Brian who had wide eyes and blushed faces. I moved closer to them and said...

Ella: Pervs...

Danny: Hey Serenity, mind if I come in?

Brian: Hey me too!

Serenity: No problem...come on!

They looked over to me for approval.

Ella: Creeps

Brian smiled, kissed me on the cheek and they both went in the house, got their bathing suits on and cannon-balled in the ocean lighting fast.

Dimitri looked at his watch and said

Dimitri: Oh looks like Dante and I have to go to an appointment

Ella: Okay where ya going?

Dante: We can't really...tell you. We're sworn to secrecy...sorry!

Ella: Okay, whatever. If you are sworn to secrecy then I'll accept that!

Dante: Okay, thanks guys! See y'all later!

Ella: So Jack it's just you and me...

Micheal: And me

Ella: When did you get here? And where's Blazette and Niomi?

Micheal: Well I know Blazette is taking a bath and Niomi is probably worshiping...

Ella: Erm...worshiping who?

Micheal: Her father...

Ella: No way...!

**Yes way, Ella! Hoped you guys liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ella being persuasive

**so sorry that I didnt post more! I had school and other stuff, hope you like this chapter. Also check out my other story, 2, its a Doctor Who fanfiction, and its great. and hope everyone had a great christmas!**

chapter 13: Ella being persuasive

Ella: no way...!

Micheal: Yeah, shes pretty lucky. She gets _everything_ she wants. But the thing she wants most is a boyfriend.

Ella: seriously?

Micheal: Yeah, her dad sets up all these dates with guys but she never finds the Mr. Right

Ella: thats sad. maybe i should set her up with someone...

Micheal: If you do, keep it quiet. she doesnt like talking about it.

Ella: Okay. hey Jack, who do you think i should get?

Jack: ummmmmmm...i dunno

Ella: 'kay. hey micheal

Micheal: yeah, whats up- WAIT! no ella!

jack: no what?

Ella: why not?

Micheal: she a priss! i dont like prisses...

Ella: oh come on!

Micheal: fine! but ONE DATE!

hope yall liked it! comment, like, follow. also pm me if you have any suggestions or anything else...I like talkin with meh fans! and check out my new fanfic, 2.


	14. Chapter 14: the secret

chapter 15: the secret that changed a friendship

micheal: im...an assasin

i backed away a little bit...

niomi: oh...so youre paid to kill people?

micheal: basiclly

niomi: will you hurt me?

wow im pretty damn stupid.

micheal: no

niomi: okay good

when we finished our dinner, we walked out of the restraunt. hand in hand. and sat on a bench near the forest.

micheal: this is was fun

niomi: yeah

MICHEAL'S POV

what the hell?! how could i be so selfish and forget about Blazette? i stood up.

micheal: i better get going...

then i ran. like a fool. to blazette. panting, i ended up at the house, in front of blazette's room. i knocked on the door and blazette answered it. panting with a gasp of air, i said:

micheal: blazette -pant- ive been meaning to tell you -pant- something

blazette's lips grew wide with a smile.

blazette: yes, yes what is it?

micheal: i...

niomi slammed the door open with a sharp, iron sword in her hand. her hair was all frizzed up and her dress what torn.

niomi: micheal.

**so thats it! major suspense and horror scene coming up! hope you like it!**


End file.
